Battle for swag
Note: Please try to stop being confused when you see this fanfic, that's getting on my nerves. Episode 1 "Swag, swag, swag!" Ghast: Hey guys, i'm Ghast, and welcome to Battle 4 swag. Announcer: Hey hosting is my job! Ghast: Get lost noob, I have way more swag than you! *Ghast spits a fireball on the Announcer Ghast: Anyways, time to see how the contestants are swaggy, I bet they aren't as swaggy as me. *Firey comes in Firey: Hey m8, my swag are fireproof sunglasses and fireproof MLG hat. Ghast: You are 50% swaggy, but you're not as swaggy as me. Next contestant, Leafy! *Leafy comes in Ghast: Hey, where is your swag?! Leafy: I don't want swag, it's for boys! Ghast: Shut up girl, why did you sign-up into this competition if you hate swag? Leafy: Because I didn't knew that we had to have swag! Ghast: That's it, you're disqualified! *Ghast spits a fireball on Leafy Ghast: Next is Bubble, I hope this time she have swag even if she's a girl. Bubble: Don't listen to Leafy m8, she's just sexist. Anyway, I got a MLG belt that prevents me to pop! Ghast: You're only 20% swaggy, but whatever, next is Flower! *Flower comes in Flower: I inverted my colors and I got MLG sunglasses. Ghast: Wow, you're 90% swaggy! You're almost as swaggy as me! Your inverted colors are amazing! Flower: Thank you >:) I bet the other contestants are noobs who can't have swag. Ghast: Next is Spongy. *Spongy comes in Spongy: I became fit and I got a trickshoting gun! Ghast: Wow! You're 95% swaggy! Even more swaggy than Flower! :D Flower: WHAT?????!!! D:< SCREW YOU SPONGY!!!!! *Spongy aims his gun at Flower Spongy: You mad sis? >:D Ghast: Next is Rocky! *Rocky comes in Ghast: HEY! WHERE'S YOUR SWAG?????!!! *Rocky attempts to barf on Ghast but Ghast burns the vomit with his fireball Ghast: YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED!!!!!! *The ban pickaxe destroys Rocky *Ice Cube comes in Ice Cube: I have MLG sunglasses and MLG cigarette! Ghast: You're 80% swaggy! *David comes in David: Aw seriously? Ghast: Well, since you didn't tell the ones who are reading this fanfic what your swag is, I'm gonna tell them. Readers, David's swag are MLG sunglasses and mustache. Sorry for breaking the 4th wall. *Pencil comes in Pencil: I got a Match plush! :3 Ghast: That isn't even Swag! Pencil: EXCUSE ME? D:< Ghast: How the hell is a stupid Match plush swag? That's it, time to disqualify you! *Ghast trickshots Pencil with his trickshoting gun Bubble: NO, PENCIL! :( *Tennis Ball comes in Tennis Ball: I got MLG sunglasses and I got my own Tennis racket to make myself bounce! Ghast: Awesome! You have the same percent of swag as Flower! Flower: GRRRRRR! *Pen, Blocky, Eraser and Snowball come in Pen: Hi Ghast! Me, Blocky, Eraser and Snowball all got MLG sunglasses, MLG cigarretes, trickshooting guns and all the MLG stuff! *Camera pan on Ghast's face, he has very big cute eyes behind his sunglasses and he have a very big surprised mouth *Camera pan back to Pen and his friends Pen: So, how swaggy are we? Ghast: You're 100% swaggy! CONGRATULATIONS! You all get to be the team captains! Pen, Snowball, Eraser, and Blocky: YAY! Firey: Wait, so being the most swaggy was the challenge? Ghast: Yep! Match: Hey! What about me? I couldn't even show you my swag! Ghast: Sorry, but we already chosen the team captains, so you and the contestants that got a lower rank than you in BFDI (Except Snowball) can't show their swag either. Match, Coiny, Golf Ball, Needle, Pin and Woody: GRRRRRR! Teardrop: (Sad face) Ghast: Anyways, readers, before I end the episode, choose who should choose first between Pen, Eraser, Blocky and Snowball. The one with the most votes will choose first, the one with the 2nd most votes will choose second, the one with the 3rd most votes will choose third, and the one with the least amount of votes will choose last. Pick who should choose first! Pen Eraser Blocky Snowball Episode 1.5 "Confused comment section!" *Video starts with Ghast in his office, working on his computer *An intern comes in Intern: Sir, lots of people are confused in the comments of your fanfic. Ghast: What? Let me check! *Ghast comes out of his office and go see the audience. *Behind the window are Rainbow Dash, Manly Unicorn, Rocky's brother Peeradon and Thuyenthegreat Rainbow Dash: What the pony hell is this? Manly Unicorn: Dunno. Ghast: Guys, what's wrong with my fanfic? Rocky's brother Peeradon: You disqualified my brother! >:( Ghast: But Peeradon, he tried to barf on me and he had no swag! Rocky's brother Peeradon: Oh? Well, i'm going to tell Rocky to stop barfing all the time. *Peeradon leaves the comment room Ghast: Well, readers, why the hell is my fanfic making you confused? My fanfic is not weird at all. And if you're angry because I disqualified one of your favorite characters, then don't read my fanfic! Ok, this is Ghast signing off, I wonder why you think that my fanfic is weird. Category:Swag Category:Fan Fiction Pages